The Wandering Proto-Man
by SomeRandomGuy282
Summary: in this story proto-man is one of the few robots to not go insane from a crazy apocalyptic world were his brother mega man causes a great catastrophe


The Wandering Protoman Chapter one

As the rebellious blues starts to leave the decrepit city he once new he starts to think if he should really leave on a whim, 'yeah I should considering since wily and his robot master's have taken over, dad and roll are dead, and rock is nowhere to be seen' but he mainly left due to his ability to care about very few things, even though he cares about his little brother he knew that rock was most likely a lost cause ever since he disappeared nearly half a year ago after another encounter with wily.

As rain and storm clouds starts to form along with a very cold feeling air, well that's my queue to leave I guess, as he grabs his proto shield and tucks his scarf and gains his bearings to go to the unknown.

Some time later as he walks down the ruined highway with his helmet off to feel the breeze in his hair, he comes across a suspicious puddle, as he jumps down from the highway road to the ground to investigate but to his dismay but still being calm he found the head of a robot, specifically the head of a sniper joe, after realizing this he crushed the head of the robot only saying 'disgusting' and continuing his journey

'damn I wish something would just happen' protoman says as he continuously kicks an empty E-Tank

about half an hour later protoman comes across a road stop diner, out of curiosity blues checks to see if there are any humans or robots in the place, to his surprise there were some humans and robots, the humans eating food with the robots eating stuff like bolts and oil,

but to his surprise saw bass and his dog treble as employees of sorts, bass being behind a bar counter and treble delivering food, protoman finding this slightly entertaining goes up to the bar and asks in a mocking tone setting his shield next to him 'hey sweet cheeks can I get an E-Tank'?

piss off you scarf wearing prick, don't you have anything better to do bass asked in an agitated tone.

Not really considering everything's gone to complete and utter shit, but seriously what the hell is someone like you working in a diner protoman asked in an entertained tone,

Prior convictions and breaking the arms of dumbasses bass responded,

Well that's what you get for not being reasonable enough to think things though,

Here's you're E-Tank, now get out of here before I break you're arm.

Fine, see you around "diner man" says protoman in a mocking tone,

I'm going to kill you one day and I'm gonna love it bass replied.

As he spots a blue laser from the sky which signifies teleportation blues spots a familiar figure it was rock but he seemed different, he had a mocking smile on his face but his eyes were a soft red, 'well well well if it isn't the abandoner of families I see, have you killed any good civilians recently'? 'well you've gained quite the smartass mouth since I saw you last' blues stated

Well yes but I'm not here to chit chat, I've come to fight the strongest, the one before me, the very first of our kind, my brother'

and to think you were the hero of the world at one point you vile monster blues replied,

oh please we both know this would have happened sooner or later, due too our free will and all, I just got so tired of me and wily's "charade" rock chuckled, well I'm not going to fight you regardless, I have better things to do that toy with little boy blue, getting annoyed rock said, 'oh well' immediately after that rock got out weapon DWN-009 the metal blade and threw it at blues, forcing protoman to bring out his proto-shield and reflected the blade back at rock, not planning ahead the blade cut his shoulder, 'A-AH GOD DAMNIT' rock yelled,

As they both stand there for a moment with rock holding his injured shoulder

Well you are a lot smarter than I expected, we will meet again, and whoo's rock was gone within the blink of an eye

To be continued

Please tell me if you liked this fic and if not tell me how I can improve, I welcome all criticism.


End file.
